<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【天斗音也】只有咖啡可以吗？ by rowlet777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862041">【天斗音也】只有咖啡可以吗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777'>rowlet777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奇妙的拉郎，缺德的一发完结</p><p>息子目前犯系列</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurenai Otoya/Shiramine Takato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【天斗音也】只有咖啡可以吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管那个白衣服的年轻人在言语上对他极尽推崇，但是红音也还是能嗅出他身上传来的不屑，他应是那种自私，追求力量且不择手段的家伙。他可能崇拜强者，但音也自忖他恐怕不是白峰天斗会崇拜的对象。不过，这也无妨，他见多识广，区区一个小绿茶根本不在话下。</p><p> </p><p>在天斗冲他假惺惺地笑着的时候，他在桌子底下不轻不重地踢了他一脚。随后把脚尖点在他的裤脚，慢慢地朝上推去。</p><p> </p><p>有点像是邀请的逗弄，但白峰天斗的长裤可是容不下灰尘的雪白，这种手段他也吃过不少，性格里带有同样低劣气质的美女们用这一手嘲笑过无数男人。</p><p> </p><p>天斗的眉头丝毫没被撼动片刻，只是白皙的手背上跳起了一根青筋。</p><p> </p><p>坐在一旁的红渡毫无察觉，打了个大哈欠。</p><p> </p><p>天斗说：“我去泡杯咖啡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>音也揶揄的跟着他一起站起来。“你要用老板的咖啡壶？要是泡出难喝的咖啡的话，你会被店长拉进黑名单。”</p><p> </p><p>过了一会儿，小渡揉起了眼睛，强打着精神想要听清柜台上父亲和天斗谈话声音，但只是片刻，他就趴在了桌子上，睡得不省人事，就连他牛仔外套的口袋里，都传出了小小的鼾声。</p><p> </p><p>天斗的声音很低，仿佛一阵微风：</p><p> </p><p>“……他听不到的，放心，不过如果你再叫的大声点，你的儿子说不定就被吵醒了。”</p><p> </p><p>吵醒了才好！快过来帮他老子把你给我拉开！怒火满面的音也在冰冷的右手搭在了他的腰带上时僵住不动，另一只手掩住了他的口，他整个人被死死的按在吧台上，白峰天斗的力量大得惊人，无论怎么挣扎也逃不开他的桎梏。直到他的牛仔裤滑到了膝盖上的时候，音也才真正害怕起来。</p><p> </p><p>……他这次可能要倒大霉了，此时，音也反而不希望小渡清醒过来了，让才相识了不久的儿子看到自己的窘迫模样，可能会毁了他未来的人生，对家庭失去希望吧。</p><p> </p><p>天斗在他耳边轻轻地笑了起来。“你不挣扎了？累了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>音也刚想抬肘在他的小腹上来一下，却被抓住了双手，天斗将皮带缠在了他的手腕上，绑得很紧，即使是男人也不能挣开。</p><p> </p><p>“你是个变态吗？”他呲着牙，虚张声势地逼近了天斗，又被一头按了回去，天斗让他以一个屈辱的姿势低着头，把腰后抬得高高的。然后啪的一声打在了他的屁股上。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是希望音也桑能做个更好的人，少做傻事，少给自己惹麻烦。”天斗讥讽他道。“拜托了，少丢些人，给你的儿子做个榜样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他又扇了一巴掌，打得音也的屁股上火辣辣的，英俊的脸都有些扭曲。在天斗冰凉地不可思议的双手盖在那片红肿的皮肤上时，他甚至因为清凉而感受到了扭曲的舒适，但天斗接下来的动作让他整个人都僵住了——他能感觉到自己的两片屁股在被人往外掰，会阴和后穴赤裸裸地暴露在一个外人眼前，然后被无情地戳弄了几下。</p><p> </p><p>音也想要破口大骂，但是抬起头来正对着的便是睡着的小渡。他下意识地压低了声音：“小混蛋！你想干什么？这就不必了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊！——我知道了，你一定是喜欢上了我吧？你这家伙，没有想到居然有这种恶心的性癖……我告诉你，只有绝世的美女才配得上天才如我我，男人没戏啦…”</p><p> </p><p>“但是这张惯于向美女献媚的嘴巴，很快就会老实下来。”天斗凉凉地说。“我对你本来也没有什么兴趣，反而倒是你给了我一点启发——我对音也桑确实没有兴趣，但想看你吃瘪丢脸的意思是有的。你都这样说了，我不真的做点什么，总觉得辜负了你的期望。”</p><p> </p><p>音也只感觉自己的后穴被粗暴的顶开，塞进了一根冰冷的巨物。剧痛让他额头全是冷汗，眼前一黑，只能咬紧牙关来止住惨叫。</p><p> </p><p>很痛，很大，而且……为什么会冷得不可思议。</p><p> </p><p>“真恶心，”白峰天斗反而先翻了个白眼。“我开始后悔了，你发出的声音像是被掐住了喉咙的鸭子，音也桑……这样子真的能讨女人的欢心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>音也诅咒了一声，他的屁股疼痛难忍，这两天都坐不下去了，天斗兴致缺缺地干着他，让他丝毫感受不到快感，不由得怀疑这个家伙到底是直是弯，让双方都提不劲儿来，这技术也太烂了！</p><p> </p><p>“你在说你自己吧…这技术连正常处男水平的一半都不到吧！”他终于忍无可忍，就算自己的屁股还在他人的威胁之下，也忍不住吐槽起来。“我要是烂到你这个水平，会羞愧得心肌梗塞……”</p><p> </p><p>天斗偏了偏头，回过头来的音也和他撞了个对视，忽然心生不妙之意。那冷冰冰的美男笑起来，像是螯牙里毒汁都快满出来的蜘蛛一样，而他早就是被蛛丝捆得严严实实的猎物，居然大意麻痹到做出这样的挑衅。</p><p> </p><p>“音也桑，那你说……”天斗忽然掐住了他的腰，一个狠撞让吧台都发出了响声，音也被吓得往前一扑，又被一把拉了回来，然而在着过程中，后穴的敏感点被天斗狠狠得摩擦了一番，他的阴茎立刻就竖了起来。音也暗叫糟糕，但为时已晚，天斗也发现了他那处要害，笑得愈加迷人残酷起来。</p><p> </p><p>“如果最尊敬你，最维护你的渡君看到了父亲失控的情态……像个妓女一样雌伏在别人下面……会怎么想呢？你说…他会不会害怕的不得了，还是拒绝承认有这样的父亲呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你！…你想吓唬我？、哈？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可不是在吓唬你哦？”天斗甜腻腻地说。“而是…音也桑已经像个婊子一样摇起腰来了。”</p><p> </p><p>这是真的…音也不得不痛苦地承认，自己现在爽起来了，他的阴茎淌着水蹭在柜角，随着天斗的律动一抖一抖，而后穴酸麻难耐，快感已经超过了被撑开的疼痛，在天斗操弄的时候产生了一种离不开的感觉，甚至当天斗的阴茎短暂抽出他身体的时候，感觉到空旷难耐。</p><p> </p><p>燥热感灌遍全身，只有那根肉棒插到最深处，才能有被清凉的甘霖滋润的快感。</p><p> </p><p>音也红着眼睛回过头去，天斗正俯瞰着他，奇异的是这时他也仍在三心二意的想着些什么，对自己不以为意——面对音也那杀气腾腾的眼神，他不见惧意，噗哧一声笑起来了。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道么音也桑？你的舌头都被干的吐出来了，像小狗崽一样。”</p><p> </p><p>这个混蛋！有机会要把他绑在柱子上打烂那张脸！就算是自以为是满口花言巧语的次狼，都没有这个男人装腔作势的惹人厌恶。就算讨不到好处，音也也想骂他两句。可这时，睡着的小渡那边传来几声模糊的呢喃，棕发的少年似乎梦到了什么，手滑到了一边，如果这时他睁开眼，那么音也和人媾和的情态会直接撞入眼帘。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡！…啊放开我！”音也惊叫出声，但又立刻压低了声音，他的话语被喘息和呻吟截得断断续续，尾后拖着一丝媚音。“快住手吧…这玩笑真的过分了。”</p><p> </p><p>除了小渡之外，出去采购的老板也有可能进来，还有由里和她的女儿……被看到会死掉，真的……</p><p> </p><p>“你在说谎。你根本不希望我现在拔出去对吧？音也桑……明明在儿子面前被侵犯，却爽得不行，在我说道‘孩子’的时候，里面夹得更紧了呢……”</p><p> </p><p>天斗的话搞得他六神无主，天性乐观的音也头一次感觉到了近似绝望的感觉，拜托了，不要醒来啊乖儿子……紧张的感觉却越发加深了被侵犯的感觉，肉壁更加热情和黏腻的吞咬亲吻着肉棒，他甚至觉得那儿像是一张饥渴的嘴巴，充满迷恋地想要把白峰天斗吃下肚。</p><p> </p><p>“混蛋啊……”</p><p> </p><p>甚至更加讨好那家伙，让他快点射出来都变成了音也的救命稻草。怎么会变成这个样子呢、一开始明明是想让他先难堪的、音也混乱又不甘的大脑正在融化，唯有俯下身咬着他的耳朵，白峰天斗那邪恶的咯咯轻笑还清晰无比。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>好香的味道。</p><p> </p><p>小渡吸了吸鼻子，揉着眼睛坐了起来。Kivat还在他的口袋里沉睡，虽然不知什么原因，咖啡店的窗户都被打开了，但浓郁的香气还是充盈了整个店面。</p><p> </p><p>“渡君？醒了么？要来一杯咖啡吗？”</p><p> </p><p>白峰天斗坐在窗侧，笑着朝他举杯，而父亲像个赌气的孩子一样待在最远处的角落，气鼓鼓地朝着天斗比出杀人威胁手势。</p><p> </p><p>“爸爸……”小渡叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“好好喝！这个咖啡好香浓哦！”小渡捧着马克杯，不可思议地惊叹道。“和老板的水平几乎都不相上下呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“呵呵，还好吧，至少要比名护强。”</p><p> </p><p>小渡不明觉厉地点了点头。“天斗桑的咖啡好厉害啊…爸爸你不尝尝吗？”</p><p> </p><p>音也就像被揪住尾巴的猫差点跳起来，却见小渡一脸天真无辜的望着自己，而那自己恨不得咬下几块肉的家伙，看上去颇为自得，甚至连身上都干干净净，衣褶都没有乱。</p><p> </p><p>而自己满腿夹着东西，还要担心会不会流出来，生怕被小渡看出破绽……</p><p> </p><p>“哼哼，我才不要……想要讨好我大可不必！反正我也有爽到——”</p><p> </p><p>“？爸爸？”</p><p> </p><p>天斗嗤笑一声，把头扭开，一块方糖被他丢进了杯子，发出了清脆的响声。</p><p> </p><p>“天真到可怜的家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>“小渡！快离开那家伙！你会被教坏的！”</p><p> </p><p>“？”</p><p> </p><p>Kivat迷迷瞪瞪得醒了过来，敏锐察觉到空气中另一股残存的微妙力量。是Legendorga在作祟让它睡了过去？可是那个神秘的敌人又做了什么？</p><p> </p><p>唯有白峰天斗笑得更加神秘。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>